In the Body of a Boy
by Atemusluckygal
Summary: Atem gets his own body, and is figuring out how all the bells and whistles work. Unfortunately for him, it involves a great deal of awkwardness. And, as we all know, our favorite pharaoh doesn't like to be powerless or not in control. Two-chapter mess of hilarity. ADULT themes and suggestions. AtemxTéa, Vanishshipping, Revolutionshipping. Rated M.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. **Since there are too many random things in here I made up, I'll just say that anything you recognize probably does not belong to me.

This is sooooooo big of a risk for me to take, as an author. To many it would seem I'm completely betraying Atem/Yami's character by being so raunchy. My intention is to put him through something very human, and color it in a very humorous way. This is meant to be entertainment. So you can leave if you don't like it. :D

Warning though, it's super raunch. Take rating seriously plz. It may get awkward for some.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Body of a Boy<strong>  
>by Atemusluckygal<br>ALG Series

Life seemed normal. At least, as normal as it could have possibly been, given the circumstances. Atem became acclimated to modern civilian life in Domino fairly quickly, as he had brief opportunities to acclimate while in control of Yugi's body. Now that he had his own, there were many things about living, breathing, and thinking on his own without dependence on another mortal vessel that he was becoming reacquainted with.

Yes, Atem's new life seemed, on the surface, a normal one. He had his own established identity. He had his own way of living. He lived to his own preferences. People acknowledged him as Atem, not Yugi. Not just his friends, but now the public. He was even a citizen of Domino, with his own social security number and everything. Next week, he planned to test for his driver's license. The normal things that normal people do in the twenty-first century.

Life seemed normal, until Atem was presented an opportunity to spend some time with someone he often didn't—Téa. An uneventful incident with the most innocent of intentions. He and Téa planned on making hot chocolate and watching movies. Atem was looking forward to it, not anticipating anything out of the ordinary.

The storm worsened throughout the night, as the two sipped on their hot chocolate while buried under a pile of cotton blankets. From the evening of banter and light conversation turning deeper, Atem realized for the first time how truly, remarkably intelligent Téa was. Not only was she exceptionally passionate about dancing, but she held interest in many other things, like astronomy, biochemistry, and politics. She had been in honors and advanced placement classes all her life. She was also on the track team. In all his years of knowing her, Atem never got to know her so well until now, and never realized the sacrifices she must've made to even be there for him when the world was precariously teetering on the edge of collapse and hostile takeover.

But when the house's central heater unit finally elevated the temperature to a tolerable degree, and Téa finally shed the blanket and her sweater, Atem had a reaction in a way he could not explain, and would have never expected.

It was a shot of adrenaline that raced up his spine at the sight of her curvaceous figure. His heartbeat quickened. He suddenly noticed how soft her hair looked. As she bent over to retrieve the empty mugs on the coffee table, her breasts hung heavily against her lacy bra and long sleeve cotton shirt. As she turned around, her pronounced bottom filled her jeans nicely as she walked away from him to the kitchen. Her voice all of a sudden sounded like a bird in the morn of spring, when she called out "Hey Atem, do you want anything else? Water? Coffee? More cocoa?"

And the only answer that popped into Atem's mind was 'your body'.

Atem's eyes widened in disbelief of himself. '_Your body'_? Why in the world would he _ever_ think that? He had never experienced this chain reaction of feelings before. He had no idea what they even were, only that they were very distracting and extremely crude, especially for _him_ to be thinking about… but Téa was his friend! Furthermore, she was Yugi's friend for even longer! He had never thought of her in _that_ way before…

"Atem?"

Atem was snapped back to his present reality. "Uh… um… nothing. I'm fine. Thank you, Téa."

A few minutes later, Téa returned to the couch with her second cup of hot chocolate, setting it down on the coffee table before scanning the stack of DVD's in the rack by the television. "Hmm… we could watch Space Flight… or The Hungry Hunter… or I think my mom might have some rom coms in here somewhere…"

Normally, Atem would've probably asked what a "rom com" was, but he was much too helplessly distracted by her fully toned, round backside to think of anything else. Considering how athletic she was, her lithe body was extremely fit. She had evidently done her fair share of squats and lunges.

_Stop. Staring. STOP._

Atem's heart was pounding feverishly against his chest now. He couldn't believe himself. He just couldn't tear his eyes away. He was filled with banked desire, and it came from literally nowhere. He couldn't understand or control it, and the lack of power over his thoughts made him more uncomfortable than most anything.

Téa turned around at that moment, and Atem was forced to avert his eyes at the last split second. "You seem a little spacey," she commented light-heartedly, with a little laugh, "which is very unlike you. Is there something wrong?"

_There are many things wrong with me at the moment, _Atem thought to himself.

"No, I'm fine. I just… I don't know what a 'rom com' is." If Yugi still resided in his mind at that moment, Atem would never hear the end of it. He may have sounded like an idiot, but at least Téa didn't know what was _really_ going on in his head.

Téa just snorted. If she suspected anything abnormal, she didn't care to show it. "Romantic comedy."

Atem just smiled. Crisis averted. At least, for the time being. However, if he didn't regain control over himself soon, things were about to get supremely uncomfortable, for the both of them…

About halfway through the 'rom com' Téa selected (Atem couldn't remember what it was called), the scene cut to the male protagonist and the female protagonist's sister screwing like dogs on the patio of a luxurious-looking backyard with a pool. Atem flinched as soon as he processed what was happening. He cast a glance at Téa, who was watching with a surprisingly passive gaze, seemingly unfazed by the raunchiness of the scene.

When Atem turned his attention back to the television screen, he saw something that shocked him silly—not Angelina, the main girl's sister, but Téa lying on the pool chair, her legs wrapped around her partner's torso and her breasts bouncing merrily with each hard thrust. And her partner was not Hanson, the hunky protagonist, but Atem. Every muscle and vein rippled his body as he relentlessly pounded her, moaning her name. Atem felt a tremor in his pants, and cursed inwardly.

"Damn, Angelina's tits are faker than her tan," Téa commented. "You would think they could've found a better actress with a natural rack."

It was crystal clear that Téa and Atem were _not_ looking at the same scene.

A sudden zap of static, and the TV screen went dark. In fact, the whole house went dark. Atem nearly jumped out of his skin, realizing the trance he was in as his fantasies played themselves out on the screen. A few seconds later, he heard a "aw crap, I guess the power went out, the storm must be really bad".

A few candles were found and lit, and Téa's cerulean eyes glittered majestically in the candlelight. "Well, you're certainly welcome to stay the night. I don't want you to have to walk home in this kind of weather. Plus, my parents just texted me saying that their flight from Toronto was delayed, so they won't be home until tomorrow."

Atem nodded. "Thank you, I appreciate it." Great. He was trapped in the place of his fantasies with no reasonable escape. Spectacular.

Téa's full pink lips stretched into a smile. "Don't sweat it! I'll get you some blankets, but in the meantime I'll light the fireplace and we can bang by the fire."

Atem blinked spastically."_What_?!"

His panic was answered with a puzzled brow crease from the brunette. "I said... I'll get you some blankets, but meanwhile we can hang by the fire."

Atem squeezed his eyes shut, just for a moment. His ears, much like his eyes, were clearly playing tricks on him. His body evidently found more than one way to betray his platonic intentions.

"Are you okay, Atem?" Téa asked, with genuine concern.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I… uh… yes."

* * *

><p>A series of clanking and clinging noises stirred the sleeping former pharaoh from his shallow sleep. The smell of fresh brewing coffee wafted into the living room. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, yawning softly.<p>

"Sorry, did I wake you up?"

A groggy-eyed, messy-haired Téa poked her head out of the kitchen. She wore a loose black t-shirt and gray checkered pajama pants. She still looked incredible.

"No, you didn't. Umm... I need to leave."

Téa re-entered the kitchen, but Atem could still hear her voice. "Hmm? Leave already?"

Excuse. Excuse. He needed to find one or further risk embarrassment.

"I uh... I told Yugi I'd help him at the shop today. I should start heading there now."

At the doorway, Atem thanked Téa for her hospitality, and an enjoyable evening. She immediately hugged him in return, and Atem was assaulted by her sweet scent mingled with the brewing coffee. He also felt her breasts nudging against his ribcage. He disengaged the embrace as quickly and yet gracefully as he could.

"I must be going. Take care, Téa." He turned his back to her and walked away, his boots crunching in the snow. He couldn't look back at her. He could only imagine the bemused expression on her face. _Damnit, damnit, damnit._

* * *

><p>One night later…<p>

* * *

><p><em>The door shut and locked. Atem didn't know whose door it was. For that matter, he didn't know whose room he was in. All he knew was that Téa was roughly pushing him against the wall and kissing him passionately. Her full breasts pressed hard against his chest, and he could feel them heaving against him. Arousal exploded through him like fireworks; his whole body was aflame with desire. Her lips felt so soft and plump against his. Her hot tongue eventually found its way into his mouth, provoking his tongue to welcome it. His hands flew to her face and hair, feeling the softness of her skin and brown locks. A fevered thrust of her hips sent his backside to the wall. A desperate moan was forced out of his throat. It all felt so divine, so deliciously sinful and sultry.<em>

_Atem couldn't take it anymore. A very hungry, devilish monster inside of him needed to dominate the situation… needed to take control. The suppressed desires shook him, rattled him, smoldered him. He pushed himself from the wall, freeing his movements, and aggressively guided Téa to the bed in the center of the room. He climbed on top of her, straddled her, and swooped down to kiss her…_

…only to receive a mouthful of pillow.

Atem focused his bleary eyes, short of breath, finding himself propped up by his arms staring at _his_ pillow, on _his_ bed, in Yugi's room. His t-shirt was damp from sweat. His pulsing erection was only barely held back by his boxers and sweatpants.

Yugi's nightstand lamp was on. And Yugi was staring at him.

"Atem? Are you okay?"

Atem's face burned up to his ears. "Uh… yes Yugi. I'm fine. I just had a bad dream is all."

Yugi cocked his head to the side and frowned. "Oh… I'm sorry to hear that. What was it?"

Atem rolled on his back once more, still seeing the image of Téa's cream-colored half-naked body, sprawled on a maroon comforter, in the off-white ceiling. He fought another wave of arousal.

"Losing control of the situation. That's all. Goodnight, Yugi."

Yugi grumbled sleepily. "Whatever. G'night."

As Yugi turned off the lamp, darkening the room once again, Atem wondered, with silent frustration, what to do with his erection.

* * *

><p>-TO BE CONTINUED-<p>

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? Will Atem ever fully figure out what's "wrong" with him, or what to do about it? :D<p>

Stay tuned! Don't forget to follow me on Twitter! Username: Atemusluckygal


End file.
